


Esta es tú ciudad

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [4]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner pequeño príncipe de Metropolis, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Metropolis” llamo y el niño miro al micrófono curioso “te presento a mi hijo, mi primogénito y heredero, Conner Luthor” anuncio más orgulloso de lo Clark lo había visto alguna vez en su vida “Conner, te presento esta ciudad. Tu ciudad, protégela, cuídala y sobre todo amala”
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Esta es tú ciudad

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos días a todos!!  
> Traigo la presentación de Conner al mundo. Veremos un poco desde el punto de vista de Clark.  
> Hay unas palabras en negrita, lo hice por que son palabras que Lex destaca al hablar aumentando el tono de voz o la potencia al pronunciarlas.

Mentiría si dijera que esto lo había planeado así, quizás en un inicio lo fue, pero luego esos planes se fueron aplazando y aplazando cada vez más hasta el punto en que Lex sencillamente disfrutaba del momento de paz que se creaba alrededor.

Una paz que se rompió gracias a Batman.

Comenzó un día que volvía del trabajo, había entrado al garaje con su Ferrari negro cuando la alarma se activó alertándolo de un objeto extraño pegado al limpia vidrios de su auto. Una búsqueda minuciosa por parte de Justice y Mercy derivo en un pequeño micrófono adaptado para escuchar conversaciones en un radio que caía exactamente en ciudad gótica lo cual lo hizo unir los puntos de que tenía al murciélago de nuevo cerniéndose sobre su espalda.

No debería de haberlo sorprendido, pensó, apretando el micrófono entre sus dedos hasta que se rompió en un crujido satisfactorio. Aunque había quemado todo lo acusatorio en el laboratorio de Cadmus aún quedaba la estructura calcinada y Lex no se tomaría tantas molestias para desaparecer algo que no valía la pena.

“¡Papá!” exclamó emocionado su hijo de cuatro años, corriendo con sus cortas piernas y los brazos en alto hasta aferrarse a la pierna de Lex como un koala bebé “te extrañe papá” comento emocionado como si el extrañar a Lex fuera algo nuevo.

“Hola hijo” saludo acariciando los rizos salvajes que saltaban con cada movimiento y una sonrisa suave.

Conner había estado bastante aburrido últimamente y era comprensible. Lex había tenido especial cuidado de no mostrar a su hijo en público pues no quería que la privacidad de Conner se viera invadida para fines de lucro ni tampoco arriesgarse a que posibles enemigos (ejemplo: la liga de la justicia) intentaran quitárselo de las manos.

Pero ahora en la mira de Batman todo cambiaba.

Si el murciélago sospecha no tendría reparos en obtener información de las actividades de Lex por cualquier medio, sumado a eso el incendio en Cadmus y la aparición de Conner al mismo tiempo en LexCorp podían ser fácilmente relacionables y por ende sospechosos.

Indicándole a Conner que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte su pierna tomo al niño en brazos, sentándolo en su cadera para mirarlo con atención.

Se parecía a Clark, tenía sus risos salvajes de color oscuro, aunque al sol se veían algo cobrizos, una curva similar en la nariz y eso era todo, en lo demás era tan Luthor como lo era Lex con sus ojos almendrados y verdes cambiantes de pestañas largas, pecas casi imperceptibles, labios pequeños y rosas y una piel blanca.

Su hijo era perfecto.

Pero para el ojo detallista y conocedor era fácilmente identificable el granjero si se fijaban en rasgos más sencillos y también complejos, por ejemplo: su sonrisa.

Cuando Conner estaba muy feliz sonreía en una sonrisa abierta llena de dientes blancos que levantaban sus mejillas y achicaban sus ojos.

También podía verse en sus valores, ideas como el amor a los animales y las personas eran cualidades que Lex no podría haber entregado por más que lo intentara, pero era innato en Conner, una muestra más de cuanto el bien triunfa sobre el mal, un gramo de inocencia que cuidaba como si de su vida se tratara. Su hijo no le temía al mundo y eso a Lex le aterraba.

“Conner, préstame atención. Tenemos algo muy importante que hacer hijo y necesito que te prepares y aprendas correctamente porque un día todo esto será tuyo” indico mientras los dos miraban desde la ventana del departamento.

“¿Todo?”

“Todo”

“¿Y las casas?”

“Sera tu trabajo asegurarte que estén en buen estado”

“¿Y el mar?”

“Deberás revisar que se mantenga limpio”

“¿Cómo mi habitación?”

“Sí Conner, como tu habitación” se rió Lex.

“¿Y las personas?” guardando silencio contemplo la respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta.

“La ciudad, tu ciudad hijo” corrige “no puede vivir sin personas en ella, nosotros vivimos como lo hacemos, cómodos en esta gran casa gracias a las personas, ellos nos compran nuestros productos, trabajan para nosotros y eso por lo tanto nuestro deber asegurarnos que todo esté en orden” mira un momento a los ojos de Conner “eso no quiere decir que debemos solucionar sus problemas tal como no es deber de Mercy ordenar tu habitación, hay que darle espacio a la gente, de los problemas individuales se encargara cada uno, de los más grandes se encargara Superman y de los colectivos que afecten a toda la ciudad y sea posible nuestra intervención nos encargaremos nosotros”

“¿Qué es indi…indi…?”

“¿Individual?” Conner asiente

“Significa una sola persona. Tu habitación es un problema tuyo, una persona” Conner hace un sonido de comprensión, mira hacia fuera de la ventana un segundo y vuelve a mirar a Lex curioso.

“¿Y colectivo?”

“Significa un grupo de personas por ejemplo tú, yo, Mercy, Justice” Conner vuelve hacer un sonido de comprensión.

“Entonces Conner como esto algún día será tuyo, es importante que todo aquí te conozcan porque eres una persona importante” comienza a explicar, caminando junto a la ventana mientras Conner pregunta con voz sorprendida “¡¿yo?!” a lo que Lex asiente sentándolo en la mesa. “y por eso mismo, hay un hecho muy importante en la vida de todo Luthor y que ahora es tu turno de vivirlo hijo mío” Conner lo miro confuso y aburrido.

A Lex no le sorprendía.

\---///----

Clark se encontraba aburrido y confundido. Su estómago gruño de hambre y su cabeza aunque no le dolía, clamaba por un café que de solo pensar empezaba a salivar pero el mundo es cruel y Lois Lane aún más porque ni siquiera había alcanzado a entrar al Daily Planet cuando su compañera lo encontró, miro de pies a cabeza, frunció el ceño con horror y suspiro “nada que hacer” para ordenarle que moviera su culo en dirección contraria porque al parecer Lex Luthor había convocado una rueda de prensa sin dar más detalles de que “no se decepcionaran” lo cual consiguió su objetivo previsto, porque apenas uno se podía mover en la sala. Cámaras, micrófonos, y cables recorrían el piso como serpientes en una selva que Clark temía pisar y caerse.

A penas entraron al salón, Lois se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado en el lugar para perseguir a los guardias intentando sacar cualquier pista de porque tanto misterio alrededor de todo. Clark supo de inmediato que no había resultado según lo planeado cuando su compañera se vino a sentar junto a él malhumorada haciendo pucheros.

Supongo que no podrá obtener nada.

Suspirando cansado miro el pedestal vacío.

Las actividades de Lex se habían debilitado en los últimos años, muchos estipularon que era producto del incremento en las ganancias teorizando que quizás el multimillonario ya estaba aburrido de tan buenos momentos y estaba pensando en la jubilación.

Tonterías.

Sabía que mientras Lex viviera no había manera de quitarle el poder, era como Bruce u Oliver, vivían para su empresa y para la innovación tecnológica tanto que si el gobierno algún día quisiera ceder su poder Lex lo tomaría con gusto modificando el mundo y las reglas a su antojo en un futuro que Clark no estaba seguro como seria.

Hace muchos años atrás, cuando su único problema era que Lana saliera con él, lo hubiera sabido y estaría seguro que sería un futuro fabuloso…hoy no lo sabía y eso lo asustaba un montón porque el único que frenaba el poder de Lex y su ambición era Leonel, no de la manera correcta, pero de la única, un único jugador que le hacía frente al Luthor menor sin embargo, Leonel ya no estaba en la escena y Lex lo había demostrado cambiando en primera oportunidad el nombre de la compañía asegurando su nuevo dominio.

La gente de prensa comenzó a guardar silencio cuando Mercy entro a la escena, Lex debía estar a punto de salir en una danza que todos conocían bien.

Sacando su cuaderno de notas ignorado los ojos en blanco que hizo Lois al verlo presto atención.

Cinco minutos después Lex Luthor salió a escena, con su típico traje hecho a medida y de valor costoso. Todo normal y la vez anormal.

Había algo diferente.

Clark lo sabía, pero no podía poner el dedo en eso. Hecho una mirada a Lois para asegurarse si no era ilusión suya, pero Lois parecía también tener una mirada de sospecha que ninguno de sus compañeros periodistas tenían.

Algo había cambiado.

Tenía su ropa común en una entrevista, elegante, hermosa adecuada para la criatura elegante que era Lex, pero no estaba en la ropa.

Estaba en sus ojos.

Esos ojos verdes salvajes y manipuladores que Clark conocía y en un tiempo sabía leer más que así mismo estaban más suaves, más claros, más humanos.

Clark frunció el ceño.

Lex se paró en el podio y sonrió encantador mientras los flashes lo inundaban. Se aclara la garganta, el mundo se calla y si pidiera que se levantar, aunque sea en un gesto de sus delgadas manos Clark sabría que lo obedecerían sin pensar.

“Hoy, es un día **muy** importante y especial para mi” toma una respiración mirando a todos con atención “esta ciudad” sonríe “esta…maravillosa ciudad, que ha visto a mi padre crecer, que me ha visto a mi crecer, es uno de los motivos por los cuales continuo aquí de pie. Metropolis y sus ciudadanos son para mí como hermanos, amigos, compañeros. Han estado presente en cada momento de mi vida…tantos buenos” su mirada se fija en Clark y siente que se le seca un poco la boca “como malos” los ojos verdes se fijan en Lois que frunce el ceño “ y nunca he negado ni dudado de **cuanto** la amo y **hoy,** los he llamado a todos porque he decidido compartir este amor y enseñarlo” todos a su alrededor fruncen el ceño confundido y aun más cuando Lex Luthor sonríe emocionado casi inquieto.

“Hoy querida metrópolis y queridos ciudadanos les presentare **mi mayor** logro, **el mayor** tesoro de toda mi existencia para que en los años futuros los cuide y los ame tanto como yo los he cuidado y amado” Lex se detiene tomando una respiración mirando con atención a cada uno nuevamente.

¿Los está evaluando?

Si Clark no conociera tan bien a Lex pensaría que el hombre se encuentra incierto casi inseguro sobre lo que está haciendo y eso es imposible, porque Lex Luthor nunca esta inseguro, al menos este Lex no.

Entonces echando los hombros para atrás, levantando el mentón y estirando su brazo hacia el extremo por donde apareció anuncia orgulloso.

“Metrópolis…te presento a mi mayor orgullo” cinco segundos después aparece Mercy pero no está sola, la mandíbula de todo el mundo cae asombrados mientras su cerebro trata de registrar lo que sus ojos ven.

Un niño.

De al menos cinco años, de zapatos cafés, pantalones blancos, cinturón café, camisa blanca, metida en el pantalón, de botones azules y corbatín que se encuentra sobre esta una chaquetilla azul y un pañuelo blanco.

Ropa de calidad, uno podía comprarla en cualquier tienda renombrada y fingir ser rico, pero nadie podía hacerse pasar por un Luthor solo por tener ropa buena.

No.

Eso era imposible.

Y es por eso por lo que cuando el niño desvió la mirada de Mercy y las cortinas hacia los periodistas impactados fue que la realidad los alcanzo.

Los ojos verdes los fijaron y marcaron una línea de división entre ellos los simple mortales y los Luthor intocables.

No había manera de imitar esos ojos.

De un segundo a otro los flashes cobraron vida, desesperados por tener la mejor imagen del pequeño niño de ojos verde esmeralda que sonrió divertido y encantador llevándose su pequeña y gorda mano aun esperando crecimiento a su boca en un intento de cubrirla.

Las cámaras lo amaban, la gente también.

Confiado y curioso el niño dejo la mano de Mercy para pegarse en una versión surrealista que aumento cuando el niño volvió a sonreír esta vez mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras escondía su cabeza en las piernas de Lex que ni se inmutaba y la volvía a sacar en un juego de sorpresa que encanto a los espectadores y le saco sonrisas a la mayoría.

“Debe ser una jodida broma” murmuro Lois aun sorprendida sin pestañear ni quitar la mirada del niño.

Clark tampoco podía creerlo.

La imagen de Lex y un niño era extraña, surrealista. Lex no podía tener hijos y eso lo sabía muy bien Clark así que ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Porque no era posible negar la paternidad, no con los ojos verdes cambiantes que miraban con una alegría que Clark nunca había observado en ellos.

“Imposible” se escuchó susurrar.

En un gesto extrañamente cariñoso y paternal que los asombro más. Lex lo levanto de las axilas colocándose al niño en la cadera como si hubiese sido destinado a cargar a ese niño en sus brazos.

“Metropolis” llamo y el niño miro al micrófono curioso “te presento a mi hijo, mi primogénito y heredero, Conner Luthor” anuncio más orgulloso de lo Clark lo había visto alguna vez en su vida “Conner, te presento esta ciudad. Tu ciudad, protégela, cuídala y sobre todo amala”

\---///---

Con Conner en su cadera y los ojos del mundo sobre él, supo con seguridad que Batman ni nadie podría apartarlo de sus brazos. Si Batman hacia un movimiento Lex lanzaría a toda metrópolis y el país contra él y la liga en una batalla por la que correría sangre.

Esta era su advertencia por cruzar la línea.

Jaque mate Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste.  
> Besos <3


End file.
